La historia y vida de Gorillaz
by abel125
Summary: Gorillaz pasa por varias situaciones las cuales tendran que superar, es una historia llena de humor, romance y problemas
1. Chapter 1

_Hola es mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten, por favor dejen reviews, Actualizare seguido estos meses, Disfruten_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_El comienzo_**

2D, Murdoc, Russell y Noodle comenzaban a formar su banda, Noodle recién comenzaba a hablar en ingles, Russell se encargaba de que Noodle lo aprendiera, Murdoc se emborrachaba todo el tiempo como si fuera de costumbre y descargaba su ira en el pobre de 2D.

Murdoc estaba en su winnebargo, recién se había despertado y decide fumar un cigarro e ir a desayunar, ese día no estaba de muy buen humor, Murdoc camina por los pasillos del Kong y llega al comedor…

-Buenos días Mudoc-san – dijo Noodle con una sonrisa hacia el satanista

-Si, como sea buenos días -_- – dijo Murdoc sin muchos ánimos, De repente se abre la puerta y entra 2D seguido de Russell

-Buenos Días – Saludan 2D y Russell a los dos miembros

-¡Hasta que se te ocurre venir gordo que tenemos que ir a grabar las canciones de álbum¡- Exclama Murdoc con rabia acumulada

-Mira, satanista de mierda deja de gritar o te juro que te doy la paliza de tu vida- Dijo Russell con firmeza en sus palabras

-claro, claro, claro, ya entendí, desayunen y muevan sus culos y vallan al estudio, yo los esperare ahí – Sale Murdoc del comedor llevando una taza de café sacando su enorme lengua hacia los chicos

Los tres integrantes cansados por las palabras de Murdoc deciden ir al estudio para grabar sus canciones que habian compuesto para su album

-Mierda, tanto demoran en ingerir un puto desayuno- Exclama Murdoc golpeando a 2D

- Auch, Murdoc porque fue eso – dijo 2D frotándose la cabeza- No tienes un poco de consideracion O .o

- ¡Murdoc, basta!, deja de torturar al pobre de D, que no te das cuenta que esta Noodle aquí apenas tiene 10 años - dijo Russell furioso por las actitudes de Murdoc

2D- ¿Torturar? o. O

- ¡YA CALLATE GORDO INFELIZ YO GOLPEO A FACE-ACHE CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA! – Exclama Murdoc exaltado hacia el baterista

-Ya para Murdoc vinimos aquí para grabar no para discutir- dijo Russell reprochándole al satanista -Si no quires eso Noodle, D y yo nos vamos a la mierda

-Russell tiene razón- dijo 2D aun dolorido por el golpe de Murdoc

-Si ya entendí , prepara la guitarra Noodle empezaremos con 5/4

Noodle trae la guitarra, Murdoc prepara su bajo, Russell se acomoda en su batería y 2D se prepara para cantar, Murdoc comienza a entonar la melodía con su bajo y le sigue Noodle.

Magic for me

Magic beat no sound

It good for me

It good for me underground

Comienza 2D a entonar la canción con una voz increíblemente buena.

Los cuatro integrantes terminan de grabar sus canciones solo les faltaban: Punk, Rock the House y Starshine

-¡Wow!, Del rapea excelente – Exclama el peliazul al ver como rapeaba Del el estribillo de Clint Eastwood

-Si, antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo –Dijo Russell mirando al peliazul

…

…

…

_Jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, please, Adios_


	2. Nuevo Album

_Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, Gracias por sus reviews a __**marati2011, xAmmy & Sukai-chan y idi97**__, Sus reviews son muy conmovedores _

_**Pequeño mensaje: Gorillaz no me pertenece, les pertenece a Damon y Jamie, Esta historia es solo para entretener al lector**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Nuevo Álbum_**

Era otro día en los Kong, Gorillaz estaban grabando sus canciones faltantes. 2D comienza a tocar su piano y Murdoc su bajo entonando Rock the House, de repente humo blanco comienza a salir de Russell que estaba en su batería, las luces comenzaban a fallar un poco y sale Del comenzando a rapear la canción

I know you like that  
you wanna try that  
it's like a flashback  
so shake your ass crack

- Jajajajaja, seguramente ganare mucho dinero con este álbum, esa cosa rapea excelente - Dijo Murdoc pensando en lo exitoso que sería el álbum, Tendría de todo, sexo, mujeres, alcohol y mucho dinero. Del termina de rapear y larga un suspiro

-Wow, yeahhhhh terminamos el puto abum - Exclama Murdoc mas emocionado de lo normal - Woooo, yea esto tenemos que festejarlo

- Espera Murdoc todavía tenemos que conseguir un representan... - Cállate, gordo aguafiestas, yo me encargare de eso, AHORA A FESTEJAR

-Después de todo Murdoc tiene razón - Dijo el peliazul pensando en que eran los únicos momentos en los que Murdoc estaba de buen humor

Al otro día 2D, Russell y Noodle estaban desayunando, Pero de repente entra Murdoc al comedor

-Jaja tengo nuevas noticias, Conseguí a unos idiotas que nos representaran, Se llaman Damon y Jamie, dijeron que llamarían si hay alguna noticia, el álbum no tardara en salir a la venta….RING, RINGGGGGG.

Suena el teléfono interrumpiendo a Murdoc, - Tal vez son los idiotas – Dijo Murdoc sin interés, -Hola?

-Murdoc, soy Jamie, les vengo a decir que el álbum fue confirmado y saldrá a la venta en marzo de este año… - QUE?, WAJAJAJAJAJA SEREMOS RICOS

-Los singles serán: Clint Eastwood, Tomorrow Comes Today, 19-2000 y Rock the House, Llamaremos luego por mas noticias, Adiós

-Que te dijo Murdoc – Preguntan los otros miembros si entender nada – NUESTRO ALBUM SALDRA A LA VENTA, SEREMOS RICOS

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, EN SERIO MURDOC?- Pregunta 2D aun sin poder creerlo

-Claro idiota descerebrado, Acaso crees que mentiría semejante cosa -_-

Pasaron dos meses, el álbum ya estaba a la venta, era el álbum con más ventas en el año, los cuatro integrantes no podían creer el éxito que tenían, estaban organizado recitales en Londres y en otros lugares del mundo, Faltaba tres días para el primer recital y los cuatro comenzaban a ensayar sus canciones…

RING, RINGGGGG, El teléfono suena en el la sala, los cuatro estaban ahí y Murdoc atiente el teléfono

-Hola Murdoc, soy Damon, ya organizamos otros recitales en el mundo, su próximo recital será en Francia y otro en Japón – QUE? IREMOS A JAPON, SIIII –Exclama Noodle sin poder creerlo

En tres días sera su primer recital en Scala, preparen en SetList para en concierto, Adios

…

…

…

_Espero que les gusto este capítulo, dejen reviews me da más ganas de continuar con el fic_


	3. How many people ready to Rock the House?

_Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, Gracias a sus reviews a __**marati2011, xAmmy y idi97**_

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_How many people ready to Rock the House?_**

Era el gran día solo faltaban 4 horas para el primer recital, ellos estaban preparando los instrumentos, menos Murdoc, el estaba en su winnebargo con unas zorras

-OH SI, ARGHHHHHHHH, SI ZORRA, DAME MAS, MUEVE ESE….ARGHHHHHH, LO HACES BIEN SIGUEEEEEE…

Russell estaba en su habitación desarmando su batería… - Mierda, donde se metió Murdoc, seguramente está cogiendo con sus zorras, le juro que cuando venga le doy la paliza de su vida – Murmura Russell maldiciendo al satanista….

2D estaba en la cocina hablando con Noodle, ellos ya estaban listos…

-2D-san, tu crees que podre tocar bien en el recital? – Dijo Noodle preguntándole al vocalista

-Claro Noodle, tu tienes un talento inigualable que nadie lo tiene, quédate tranquila linda – Le dijo el peliazul a Noodle

-Gracias 2D-san – Le dice Noodle con una cálida sonrisa… pero antes de que el vocalista dijera algo Noodle le encaja un beso con sus suaves labios a 2D, el se sonroja hasta morir pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo….

-Face-ache prepara mi bajo y mis otros instrumentos para el recital – Le ordena Murdoc al peliazul

-Porque Murdoc, no se supone que son tus instrumen…. ¡CALLATE FACE-ACHE HASLO O TE JURO QUE NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO!- Si, si ahí voy – Dijo 2D con miedo hacia el satanista

-Murdoc, no trates así a 2D, no es tu esclavo – Dijo Noodle reprochándole al satanista

-Si, si ,si, deja de hablar que no quiero ir de mal humor al recital

2D estaba en estudio pensando en el beso de Noodle

"_Porque lo hizo, Porque me beso, Yo la am…. No, no puedo ella es mucho menor que yo, no puedo amarla, Mejor me apresuro antes de que Murdoc me gorlpee"_

Sale 2D del estudio hacia la puerta principal con los instrumentos….

Los cuatro integrantes estaban en el estadio preparando los instrumentos, solo faltaba 5 minutos para el gran recital, el telon se abre y los cuatro estaba ahí, la gente comenzaba a gritar, 2D agarra el micrófono pero Murdoc se lo arrebata

-Que tal bastardos malparidos, están listos para el concierto, espero que lo estén porque van a precenciar la mejor función de sus vidas jajajajajaja- Murdoc le arroja en micrófono violentamente a 2D y este lo agarra

La música empieza a sonar, estaban tocando Clint Eastwood, 2D comienza a cantar la canción en lo que sale Del comenzando a rapear, la gente estaba maravillada al ver ese espíritu que rapeaba la canción

Jajajajaja, somos lo mas, somos los dioses de la música, jajajajajaja- Dijo Murdoc emocionado al ver tanta gente en el recital….

Los cuatro seguían en el escenario, … Murdoc estaba en ropa interior con el micrófono en la mano

-Jajajaja disfruten la ultima canción – Dijo Murdoc hacia el publico

Noodle comienza a tocar su guitarra, estaban tocando M1 A1, La gente saltaba y algunos se emborrachaban

M1 A1  
Thousand miles an hour.  
Gorillaz got the bass drum.  
Gorillaz say i want some, some.

Cantaba 2D hacia el publico descontrolado

Los cuatro terminaron la función se despidieron y se fueron a los Kong

-Yeaaaa, fue el mejor día de mi vida – Dijo Murdoc pensando en todo el dinero que recibiría

…

…

…

_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, Adios _


	4. Tomorrow Comes Today

_Hola aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, Perdonen por mi retraso tuve muchas cosas que hacer, gracias a todos por sus reviews_

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Tomorrow Comes Today…._**

Estaba 2D tirado en su cama, recién se había levantado, esa noche tuvo mucha migraña después del recital

-Afhhfhfhfhffffgfgfgfgf – Bosteza 2D recién levantado- Iré al comedor, seguramente ellos estarán allí- De pronto 2D recuerda el beso del Noodle y se queda estatico

-"_No puede ser, por que amo a Noodle si ella es menor, no puedo amarla, tengo que saber porque me beso"_

2D fue al comedor y para colmo Noodle estaba sola allí, Noodle al verlo se sonrojo

-H-hola 2D-san - - Hola Noods

- Sabes 2D, te tengo que decir algo

-Q-que – Dijo 2D nervioso, Noodle se quedo mirándolo, no sabia que decir, estaba muy nerviosa – Y-yo t-te amo 2D-san

2D se sorprendió por las palabras de Noodle, no sabia que decir, pero se tenia que confesar

-Yo también te a… - Que onda chicos – Entra Russell haciendo que los dos se asusten

-Hola, Russ – Dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, - ¿Murdoc no vino todavía?... –Aquí estoy bola de grasa, Entra Murdoc al comedor

-Deja de decirme así satanista de mierda – Dijo Russell desafiando a Murdoc

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- Dijo Murdoc muy furioso… - ¡CALLATE GORDO, YO SOY EL REY DE GORILLAZ Y YO INSULTO A QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA CUANDO QUIERO, ESTUPIDO!

-Mira deja de gritonear si no quieres que los tres se vallamos a la mierda de tu banda y te quedes solo sin un centavo

-YA CALLENSE IDIOTAS, DESAYUNEN EN CINCO MINUTOS Y VALLAN A ENSAYAR QUIERAN O NO – Dijo Murdoc muy furioso y se fue pegando un portazo

Ja, idiota – Dijo Russel con la voz baja

2D y Russell estaban en el estudio esperando a los otros dos, 2D estaba petrificado en la misma posición parecía estar hipnotizado, no paraba de recordar lo que Noodle le dijo

-D, Te sucede algo? – Dijo Russell un poco preocupado, pero el peliazul no respondió –D? Estas bien?... D?... ¡D!, -Ah, Como?, Que paso?, Donde estoy?, -Tranquilizate D que te sucede-…..- Nada, Russell – Dijo 2D un poco nervioso -Pero hace rato estabas….- La puerta se abre interrumpiendo a Russell y entra Murdoc seguido de Noodle

-¡Y que esperan para empezar a tocar¡- Dijo Murdoc hacia los cuatro, Russell largo un suspiro y comenzó a tocar.

Era medianoche en los Kong, Russell estaba en su habitación escuchando música de su MP3, el estaba sospechando que 2D y Noodle tenían algo, notaba que Noodle miraba a 2D todo el tiempo y este también, noto que los dos actuaban muy raro

-Talvez D y Noodle sean… no no en que rayos estoy pensando ella es mucho menor, seria mejor que hable con D

2D estaba en su habitación, esa noche no tenia migraña –Debería hablar con Noodle mañana, debo decirle que también la amo, pero ella es muy pequeña, dios, ¡que debo hacer! – 2D pega un salto de la cama al escuchar que golpeaban su puerta – Quien e-es?- Soy yo, Russell – Entra, esta abierto

Russell entra a la habitación de 2D y mira a este

-D, necesito preguntarte algo, mira…. Hace tiempo veo como tu y Noods se miran y actúan de forma rara

2D sentía que el miedo recorría por su cuerpo ya que si se lo decía a Russell este no dudaría en golpearlo aunque sean grandes amigos, y peor si se entera Murdoc

-Queria saber que hay entre tu y Noodle- Dijo Russell un poco nervioso ya que no quería intimidar al peliazul, 2D no tenia mas remedio que hablar

-e-ella me b-beso –Dijo el peliazul con mucho miedo hacia el baterista, Russell abre los ojos atonito ante la respuesta de 2D

_Hasta aquí dejo este capitulo, dejen reviews, Adios_


	5. Decisión

_Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews_

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Decisión_**

Russell miraba a 2D no sabía que hacer

-Estábamos sentados frente a frente charlando antes del recital y en ese momento ella me agarro del mentón y me besó – Dijo 2D tapándose la cara para que Russell no lo golpee, pero Russell posa su mano en el hombro de 2D, el peliazul lo mira confundido, pero aun así sentía miedo

-Entiendo que Noodle te ama y que te beso sin que tu tengas la menor idea de que iba a hacerlo, deberías hablar con ella es lo mejor que puedes hacer, yo se que tú no eres capaz de hacerle daño a Noodle – Diciendo esto Russell se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación de 2D, el peliazul lo mira confundido, no podía creer lo que le dijo

Noodle no podía dormir estaba en su habitación mirando al techo, se había dado cuenta de que no recordaba nada de su pasado

-Como puede ser que no recuerde nada de mi pasado, no se quien soy ni como llegue aquí, debo averiguarlo

Noodle se acordó que en el sotano estaba una caja de FedEx, seguramente ahí estaba la dirección en la que vino, ella se levanto muy sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie y finalmente llego

-Que desorden, donde estará la caja… aquí no está…. aquí tampoco no está…. la encontré, Que es esto – Noodle mira un papel chico que decía: Dr Kyuzo, Osaka, Japon

-Dr Kyuzo, quien es el, tendre que ir a Japon… pero si lo hago tendré que dejar mi hogar, tendré que dejar Gorillaz y sobretodo a…. 2D – Dijo Noodle un poco triste, pero en ese momento Noodle quería saber de su pasado asi que no dudo en irse

Noodle fue a su habitación, empaco un poco de comida y ropa, y agarro un papel y una lapicera y escribió

"_Hola chicos, perdónenme por no despedirme, quiero decirles que necesito saber de mi pasado y me fui a Japon, no tardare en venir, serán dos o tres días, los extrañare mucho a cada uno, Noodle"_

Noodle termino de escribir y llamo un taxi directo al aeropuerto

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y 2D se levanta a desayunar, pero antes quería hablar con Noodle respecto a lo que sentía

2D se dirige hacia la habitación de Noodle y nota que la puerta estaba abierta y su cama estaba vacía con una nota en ella, 2D la lee y abre los ojos atónito, no podía creerlo, en ese momento 2D deja caer un poco de lagrimas y se dirige al comedor para avisarle a los demás

Russell y Murdoc estaban desayunando hasta que… -NOODLE FUE A JAPON! – Grito el peliazul hacia los dos, Murdoc escupe todo el cereal y pasa a mirar a Russell que estaba atónito

-QUE?- Dijeron los Russel y Murdoc casi al mismo tiempo

-Miren esto – Dijo el peliazul entregándoles la nota, Russell la lee y sae agarra la cabeza sin poder creerlo, 2D sale corriendo a su habitación y encuentra un papel junto a una foto de Noodle, 2D la toma y lee la nota

_"Perdona 2D-san por no despedirme de ti, tu sabes que yo te amo y nunca te dejaría, diles a los demas que también los quiero mucho"_

2D no aguanta mas y se echa a llorar… Russell llamaba al aeropuerto una y otra vez pero les dijeron que la chicha había viajado hace unas horas atrás

Mientras tanto Noodle estaba por llegar a Japon y comienza a caminar hasta que encuentra la dirección que decía el papel, Noodle entra al lugar y pregunta por el Dr. Kyuzo

-Dr Kyuzo, hay una niña que lo busca a usted

El salió de donde estaba y vio a Noodle y de repente se acerco a ella y le susurro "océano-tocino", la chica empezó a recordar todo, no podía creerlo

-Padre! – Dijo Noodle abrazando a Kyuzo, -Que bueno que estas viva Miho, te extrañe mucho

De repente entran unos militares al lugar, Kyuzo salió corriendo con Noodle a una habitación secreta ya que habían descubierto de que ella estaba allí

Venimos a buscar a una niña de pelo morado que fue parte de nuestro proyecto militar, entréguenla o si no se los llevaran prisioneros – Dijo un militar del ejercito

Kyuzo no podía estar todo el tiempo en esa habitación, puso un liquido en un algodón y lo puso en la nariz de Noodle y ella cayo dormida, encerró a Noodle en una caja de FedEx de vuelta a Inglaterra

-Donde estoy?, Que es esto?, Noodle estaba encerrada en una caja y empezó a petearla con mucha fuerza y logro romperla, de repente se da cuenta que estaba en los Kong Studios, no podía creerlo estaba en su hogar, Noodle entra a los Kong y se da cuenta de que no había nadie, vio un calendario y se dio cuenta que estaba en el 2004, Noodle ya era toda una adolecente, de pronto busco por todas partes y no encontró nada los Kong estaban vacios, su habitación seguía intacta y todas sus cosas tambien

-Oh no, todos mis amigos ya no están que debo hacer, De pronto Noodle se acordó de que tenia su libro donde anotaba todo y encontró el numero de 2D, ella no tardo en llamar

-Hola? – Dijo 2D con su teléfono,… -2D-san entas ahí soy Noodle!-, 2D no podía creerlo su Noodle estaba viva –Que?, Noodle estas viva, no puedo creerlo, donde estas?-…-Estoy en los Kong acabo de llegar en una caja de FedEx-….- allí estaré, espérame Noodle

2D dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue con Noodle,- Ya llegue- Dijo 2D y se encuentra con otra Noodle, no era la pequeña que era antes, ahora es una bella mujer

-Wow Noodle eres bellísima- Dijo 2D y la abrazo muy tiernamente, Noodle no evito sonrojarse -2D-san estas aquí, te extrañe muchísimo – Dijo Noodle sorprendida al ver a su amado 2D, el la miro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

_Hata aquí dejo el capitulo, dejen reviews, Adios_


	6. El Reencuentro

**_Chapter 6_**

**_El Reencuentro_**

2D y Noodle estaban en los Kong completamente solos, estaban conversando de lo que fue de ellos

-¿Por qué los Kong están vacios, donde están Russell y Murdoc?- Pregunta Noodle hacia 2D

-Cuando tu te fuiste, todo se termino para nosotros, Murdoc me maltrataba todo el tiempo, Russell ya no resistía a Murdoc y decidimos separarnos, Russell se fue a vivir en un departamento y yo volví a mi antiguo hogar y a mi trabajo de vender pianos y de Murdoc no sabemos nada aun – Dijo 2D un poco apenado al recordar todo – No te pongas asi 2D-san, ahora yo estoy contigo y no te dejare aunque me muera, porque tu sabes que yo… que yo te amo – Dijo Noodle tratando de tranquilizar al peliazul –Yo también te amo Noodle no podría vivir sin ti- Noodle se conmovió por las palabras de 2D y al instante lo beso, el peliazul correspondió al beso, 2D no podía creer que Noodle estuviera viva, desde que era pequeña sentía que debía protegerla, pero Noodle ya había crecido, ya no era la niña de antes ya estaba en camino de ser una bella mujer

-Los dos jóvenes se separaron por la falta de aire, y 2D se decidió a hablar –Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos? - -Claro 2D-san hace años que no lo hago- Noodle le asiente y los dos jóvenes pasan toda la tarde jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza

A pesar de tantos años Noodle aun conservaba su carácter amable, que a cualquiera le caería bien, su pelo morado le llegaba hasta la nuca y su sonrisa era incomparable, ya tenia 16 años de edad

-Jajaja te gane otra vez- Dijo Noodle en tono de burla a 2D, el peliazul se decide a volver a jugar ya que era muy competitivo en ese tipo de cosas

-Te crees mejor que yo ehhh, pues eso lo veremos- 2D se abalanza encima de Noodle y le empieza a hacer cosquillas

-No, jajaja p-para- Noodle no paraba de reir – Solo si admites que soy mejor que tu- - Jajajajaja, si, si lo eres, Estas segura? -, -Si, - Esta bien – 2D deja de hacerle cosquillas a Noodle y la mira a los ojos

-Eres hermosa – Noodle no evite sonrojarse y se cubre la cara para que el peliazul no lo notara – Fue horrible cuando te fuiste a Japon, prométeme que no te iras de mi lado- – Lo prometo 2D-san- Dijo Noodle tomando de las manos a 2D

La noche se hacia presente 2D y Noodle estaban cenando, - Buenas Noches, Noodle me ire a dormir – Yo también lo hare – Los dos jóvenes se dirigen a sus habitaciones

Noodle no podía dormir, tenia muchas pesadillas, ya que le volvieron todos los recuerdos de cuando ella era niña y la perseguían para matarla, recordaba los gritos inhumanos de los otros niños de proyecto cuando los estaban matando, recordaba las explosiones toda la sangre, pero gracias a su padre el Dr Kyuzo ella logro sobrevivir

Toc, toc , toc, toca la puerta de la habitación de 2D haciendo despertar a este

-Quien es? – Dijo 2d un poco dormido – Soy Noodle, no puedo dormir tengo muchas pesadillas, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Claro Noodle, ven entra – Le dijo 2D a Noodle

2D le hizo espacio para que Noodle etrara, -Siempre me das animos 2D-san – Le dijo Noodle sonriéndole al peliazul, 2D abraza a Noodle serrando los ojos poco a poco

_Fue corto, lo se, Dejen reviews, Adios_


	7. Parece que Gorillaz vuelve

_Hola de nuevo, aquí el capitulo 7, Gracias por sus reviews a__** marati2011 y xAmmy**__, Disfrutenlo_

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Parece que Gorillaz Vuelve_**

Noodle estaba en su habitación, desde que volvió a los Kong Studios, ella a estado escribiendo canciones, pero no dijo nada al respecto

2D estaba en el supermercado ya que no había nada para comer, en eso ve una figura conocida

-Quien es el?, Creo que lo conozco?- 2D se dirige hacia esa persona y se lleva una gran sorpresa

-Russ!, mi viejo amigo, como has estado!- Dijo el peliazul sorprendido de ver a su amigo

-Como has estado, D, que es de tu vida?- -Te tengo una gran noticia, Noodle esta viva- En ese momento Russell pone una cara de WTF –Que?- -En serio!, ella esta viviendo conmigo en los Kong, quieres venir?-, -Claro, vamos

Los dos se dirigieron a los Kong Studios, Russell todavía no podía creer que su pequeña Noodle este viva

-Entra sigilosamente así le demos la sorpresa a Noodle-, -Ok, D

-Hola Noodle, como has amanecido-, -Bien, 2D-san, veo que has ido de compras-, -Si, pero además tengo una sorpresa-, - Que sorpresa?- Dijo Noodle un poco ansiosa

-Hola, Noods!, Como has estado – Dijo Russell abrazando muy fuerte a la nipona

-Russ!, estas aquí!-, -Veo que ya no eres la niña de antes, estas muy crecida

En ese momento Noodle le cuenta todo lo que paso a Russell, de su viaje a Japón, de su llegada a los Kong

-Russell, tu sabes que fue de Murdoc? – Pregunta 2D hacia Russell

-Creo que está prisionero en México por pagarles a las prostitutas con cheques falsos o algo asi, pero debe estar bien, a lo mejor ya lo liberaron

En ese momento alguien toca el timbre, y se escuchaba una voz familiar que refunfuñaba –Iré yo – Dijo el peliazul corriendo como un niño hacia la puerta

-Veo que D no cambio nada – Dijo Russell un poco divertido-, -Jajajaja, si pero aun así es tierno y respetuoso – Dijo Noodle hacia el baterista

-Hablando de D, aun te gusta? – Noodle se sonroja ante la pregunta de Russell-, -Si, todavía me gusta- Dijo Noodle un poco tímida

2D abre la puerta y se encuentra con Murdoc

-Murdoc, estás vivo- En ese momento 2D se le prende de un abrazo, pero Murdoc lo empuja hacia el suelo

-Ya te dije que no me gusta ningún tipo de muestra de afecto, pero aun asi me alegro de verte face-ache, y por cierto, que haces aquí? – Pregunta Murdoc hacia el peliazul

-A que no adivinas?, Noodle esta viva y acabo de encontrar a Russell – Dijo el peliazul haciendo que Murdoc también ponga una cara de WTF

-Que?, Noodle y bola de grasa están aquí

-Si, aquí están, ven

De repente Murdoc ve a Noodle y la abraza fuertemente, Noodle era la única persona en cual Murdoc mostraba afecto

-Me alegra verte Murdoc-san-, -Yo también me alegro de verte princesa-, -Que tal bola de grasa como has estado-, -Bien, pero no me vuelvas a decir asi-, - Si,si claro – Dijo Murdoc hacia Russell

-Como hiciste para salir de la cárcel?, Pregunta Russell hacia el bajista

-Muy fácil, con un par de colegas logre escapar sin que me descubrieran, jaja, y bien, ahora que estamos juntos porque no empezamos de nuevo con Gorillaz

-Que? –Dijeron los tres casi al mismo tiempo

-No es mala idea, con el éxito que hicimos con el álbum anterior, seguramente ganaremos millones con este – Dijo Murdoc un poco enojado por las actitudes de los demás

-Creo que Murdoc tiene razón – Dijo Noodle hacia los tres

-Yo estuve escribiendo un par de canciones, seguramente serán muy utiles

Si, Gorillaz volvera! Que te parece eso James Blunt! – Dijo Murdoc mas emocionado de lo normal

-James Blunt?, que tiene que ver el-, - Olvidalo, face ache -_-

-Ahora que te parece si nos muestras las canciones, eh princesa -, - Claro, Muds

Noodle trae las canciones que escribió, los otros integrantes quedaron asombrados por las canciones, eran perfectas

"Seguramente nadare en dinero con estas canciones" Piensa Murdoc soñando en toda el dinero que tendría

-Son perfectas – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Gracias la verdad me dedique mucho tiempo en escribirlas

-Qué tal si grabamos las canciones, llamamos a los idiotas de Damon y Jamie para que lo vean y organicen recitales y listo, somos famosos de vuelta jajajajajaja – Dijo Murdoc hacia los otros tres

-Buena idea Muds- Dijo el peliazul hacia el bajista

-Jajajajaja , prepárense idiotas porque Gorillaz volverá – Dijo Murdoc con una sonrisa demoniaca

_Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, dejen reviews, Adios_


	8. Demonios

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Demonios_**

Los cuatro estaban grabando sus nuevas canciones del álbum, todos se quedaban maravillados al oir la voz del peliazul cantando El Mañana, la música se detiene terminando de grabar la canción

-Wow, 2D-san fue hermoso – Dijo Noodle hacia 2D

-See, hermoso, es un cantante de cuarta – Dijo Murdoc sin interés

-Mira Murdoc, D canta mejor que como tú tocas el bajo – Dijo Russel desafiando a Murdoc

-¿Qué dices bola de grasa?, soy el mejor bajista que pudieras escuchar en tu estúpida vida imbécil de mierda – Dijo Murdoc muy rabioso, pero a Russell no le daba mucha importancia

-Nunca cambiaran – Dijo Noodle frustrada

-Pues yo me voy a la mierda- Dijo Murdoc un poco fastidioso

-Yo también me voy, adiós chicos –Russell se despide dejando a 2D y a Noodle solos

-No le prestes atención 2D-san, ya sabes cómo es Murdoc, yo nunca permitiría que te hagan daño.-Gracias Noods siempre confiare en ti, mira, esto es para ti – Dijo 2D mostrándole un collar que decía… Siempre te amare, Noods, Noodle no evita sonrojarse al ver tan hermoso regalo de su amado

Gracias 2D-san no se qué haría sin ti – Dijo Noodle abrasándolo fuertemente…

Murdoc estaba en su winnebago llamando a sus representantes

-Mierda que carajo les pasa que no atienden el teléfono – Dijo Murdoc esperando a que contesten

-Hola?

-Si hola Damon soy Murdoc

-Que haces Murdoc, tanto tiempo

-Si, si eso no importa, Mira nosotros preparamos un nuevo álbum y queremos que lo publiques y nos hagas millonarios de nuevo

-Ok, mándenos el álbum en cuanto lo terminen, ya veremos que vamos a hacer después, Adiós – Dijo Damon despidiéndose de Murdoc.

De pronto a Murdoc se le apareció un demonio al frente suyo, el lo pudo reconocer era el mismo demonio con quien hiso pacto para hacer famoso a Gorillaz cuando sacaron el primer álbum

-Que carajo haces aquí?

-Murdoc, tu alma peligra, tienes que entregar tu alma que nos debes cuanto antes, la única forma en cual puedes liberarte es matando a alguien que tenga un alma fresca para nosotros, lo repito si no entregas tu alma, o la de otra persona iras a pudrirte en el infierno – Dijo el demonio hacia Murdoc

-Pero que? – Antes de que Murdoc dijera algo el demonio desapareció

-Mierda, porque me pasa esto a mi – De pronto escucho un sonido muy extraño al fondo del carpark, Murdoc fue a ver y se encontró con un agujero enorme, era la entrada al infierno, Murdoc decía mil groserías, realmente estaba en grandes problemas

Era obvio que los demás también escucharon ese ruido extraño y fueron a ver lo que pasaba

-Pero que mierda es esto – Dijo Russell señalando el agujero

-Cállate imbécil déjamelo a mi tú no te metas gordo inútil tu no entiendes nada – Dijo Murdoc muy exaltado

-Mira Murdoc, no hagas más pactos porque no queremos más demonios aquí en los Kong – Dijo Russell hacia Murdoc

-Déjaselo al gran Murdoc Nicalls yo sé lo que hago, vete a la mierda

Murdoc se fue a su winnebago a , estaba en grandes problemas con el tema de sus pactos, si no quería ir al infierno debería pensar en algo que hacer …

Noodle y 2D estaban en el comedor charlando sobre lo sucedido

-La verdad no entiendo nada – Dijo Noodle hacia 2D

-Yo tampoco entiendo, Murdoc sabe lo que hace el lo solucionara – Dijo 2D no tan interesado

-Espero que todo salga bien y que nadie le pase algo por culpa de Murdoc

-Quédate tranquila, todo va a salir bien – Dijo 2D tratando de tranquilizar a Noodle

De repente Noodle besa a 2D muy tiernamente pero de pronto entra Murdoc desprevenidamente,

-Pero que carajo se supone que están haciendo ustedes – Dijo Murdoc con una mirada asesina a 2D, ellos se separan del beso rápidamente pero Murdoc se tira encima de 2D encajándole un puñetazo en la nariz

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, porque haces eso

-Idiota, por que le haces eso a mi princesa, juro que te voy a matar imbécil lo juro

-Noooooooooooooo, 2D san, Murdoc no lo hagas – De pronto entra Russell y reacciona separando a Murdoc de 2D

-Que se supone que haces Murdoc

-Se estaba besando, tengo que matarlo, suéltame idiota

-Dejalos Murdoc si ellos se aman dejalos tranquilos

-No eso nunca, Noods se merece alguien mejor

-Déjamelo a mi Russ – Dijo Noodle hacia el baterista

-Murdoc, si tu quieres que yo sea feliz, dejame estas con 2D-san, no puedo estar sin el, es parte de mi felicidad, por favor Murdoc, no le hagas daño

Murdoc se levanto del suelo y miro fijamente a 2D

-Está bien, si quieres estar con cara de simio, hazlo, pero la primera en que los vea besándose o cogiéndose juro que los mato

-Gracias Murdoc san, Dijo Noodle abrazando a Murdoc

_Hasta aquí el capitulo, Dejen Reviews, Adios_


	9. Feel Good Inc

_Hola perdón por no actualizar en estas dos semanas, es que se me corto el internet por unos cinco días y no tenia como actualizar, gracias a sus reviews a __**marati2011 y xAmmy,**__Bueno, aquí el capitulo_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Feel Good Inc.**_

Todo ya estaba listo, ya habían grabado todas las canciones de su álbum Demon Days solo faltaban grabar los videos de Feel Good Inc. Y El Mañana, Damon y Jamie fueron a buscar en un helicóptero a los cuatro para grabar los dos videos faltantes

-2D, estará sentado en un silla y comenzara a cantar y luego se para y sigue cantando, tu Murdoc tocaras el bajo normalmente, Russell también estará normalmente sentado en la batería y tocándola, y Noodle estará en el molino tocando el solo de guitarra cuando le toca – Dijo Damon dándoles las indicaciones a los cuatro

Todos asienten a lo que dijo Damon y ya estaban listos para comenzar a grabar

L a música comienza con la risa de los raperos De La Soul y 2D comienza a cantar mientras que Murdoc toca el bajo con unas mujeres que encima de él, Russell toca la batería normalmente observando cómo grababan el video, Noodle estaba en el molino esperando a que llegue la parte de su solo con 2D

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no

El solo comienza Noodle comienza a tocar la guitarra mientras que 2D cantaba

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand

Noodle disfrutaba de tocar con 2D quería estar con el en ese momento, pero no podía, suspiro y siguió tocando, el solo termina y una pantalla se prende y aparecen De La Soul rapeando la canción

Russell se dejaba llevar por la música y tocaba la batería con una excelente agilidad en sus manos, Murdoc estaba tirado en el piso relajado tocando el bajo

-Odio grabar videos – Murmura Murdoc frustrado

El rap termina y 2D vuelve a cantar el inicio y el solo con Noodle este era mas largo que el anterior, se podía escuchar la afinidad de la guitarra de Noodle y la voz del vocalista, era la canción perfecta, los raperos vuelven a cantar su parte y luego comienza a reírse mientras que 2D repetía el inicio de la canción, la canción termina terminando de grabar el video

Ya habían grabado el video de Feel Good Inc. Ahora tenían que grabar el video de El Mañana en el que Noodle participaría sola, Noodle baja del molino y se encuentra con 2D ya que tenían un descanso antes de grabar el video de El Mañana

-Hola, 2D-san

-Hola mi amor

-Estoy un poco nerviosa

-Porque?, si en el video de Dare lo grabaste sola y no estabas nerviosa, porque ahora si? –Dijo 2D confundido

-Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento, sobre lo que va a pasar

-Quédate tranquila mi amor, todo va a estar bien, solo te subes al molino, grabas el video y vuelves – Dijo 2D tratando de tranquilizar a Noodle y dándole un beso

-Gracias 2D-san, no sé que haría yo sin ti

De repente viene Jamie diciéndoles que ya estaban listos para grabar el video, Noodle se separa de 2D y este le desea suerte ya que estaba nerviosa

-Suerte Noods, lo harás bien

Noodle sube al molino, se prepara con una remera y un pantalón corto y unas media rayadas negra y blanca

Noodle se sienta en la isla flotante y suspira con un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar

_Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, fue corto lo se, Dejen reviews, Adiós _


End file.
